Love Returns In Time For Us
by CherikIsMoleculesOfLehnshavier
Summary: Erik is alone with his thoughts on another long dreadful night when Charles comes to comfort him, and they finally accept the way they feel for each other. (Oneshot! Cherik!)


It had been a long night. Erik could feel it in his body let alone in his mind, laying awake and mulling about his life and all the pain he had caused for people, all the horrid things he had done. It was weighing heavy on him. His chest felt as if it was lead and his throat felt tight; making it difficult to swallow down any noise of sorrow that might escape his dry lips.

There was a quiet knock on the door and he quickly sat up, rubbing his eyes vigorously to remove the staleness of mindless staring that had settled on them.

"Erik, it's me." He heard Charles voice in his thoughts, gentle and worried. Erik debated whether or not he should just ignore the knock or let his friend in. But he was so tired, so tired of being alone with his mind and bearing the weight of his past all alone, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Come in." He thought and the door swung open slowly, filling the room with a dim yellow light that made him squint in displeasure. Charles stepped into the room and turned to quietly shut the door behind them, basking the room in darkness once again apart for the streetlight from the window that illuminated them dimly. It took a moment for their eyes to settle before they could see each other and Erik felt the bed dip slightly as Charles took a seat on the edge, turned slightly towards Erik with his hands in his lap.

"I can hear you, you know, every night." He spoke softly, carefully. Not wanting to incur Erik's wrath from his guarded nature. "The past is the past, you must leave it there. You're changed now,"

He could feel Charles gaze on him but refused to return it, the vulnerability making his hands tremble.

"You've got a beautiful mind, and a pure heart. Please, do not torture yourself for past actions." Charles finished, his voice breaking slightly at the last part, an intense ache in his heart from the overwhelming affection he felt for the man, clenching his hands in frustration, wishing he could act upon his feelings or even speak of the them too.

They sat there in silence briefly before Erik reached out and took Charles hand, prying his fingers open and lacing their hands together in a show of needing to be close to him. The words that were going to be uttered from his lips were firmly cut off when Charles lunged forwards and crushed their lips together, his hands coming up to cup Erik's face and hold him there, afraid to lose this moment that he had dreamed of for so many years.

Erik was stunned, not returning the embrace at first as his mind scrambled to catch up. Once he realized that it was actually happening he hungrily returned the kiss, pushing Charles lips apart with his own and moaning softly from the sweet taste, their tongues dancing together feverishly.

"Erik wait-" He was promptly cut off by Erik pulling him into another kiss but pulled away reluctantly. "I have to tell you, I-"

"Don't. Don't say it." Erik whispered and tangled his fingers in Charles hair, leaning forward until their lips were barely touching. Charles could feel every nerve in his body tingling in anticipation, his heart beating loudly in his ears and both of their minds screaming at the whole thing. But he didn't care he wanted this, needed this; more than anything ever in his life.

He was left breathless for a moment when Erik pushed him back onto the bed, pinning his wrists above his head and leaning over him tentatively, giving Charles a chance to lean forward and press his lips to Erik's collar bone, making him exhale sharply. He could feel Erik grinding his now quite prominent bulge against his leg, the friction making him writhe in need and push his hips up to grind harder against him.

"I need you." Charles whispered, solidifying his statement with a thought that had Erik mewling with desire. His hands hurried to remove Charles offending clothing, almost ripping all the buttons off of his shirt in the process. He had finally unzipped the man's pants and was working on pulling them off when Charles pushed them up, straddling his lap as he pulled his shirt off over his head roughly and let his hands roam everywhere, his finger nails scraping across one of Erik's sensitive nipples and making his back arch from the jolt of pleasure.

Their lips met for another passionate kiss and Charles ground his hips down, rubbing their throbbing members together and making both of them moan and whimper wantonly, desperate for each other and the release they've craved for so long.

Trousers and underclothes were discarded next and both men pressed their skin together, marveling in the warmth they felt radiating from each other. Erik's hand traveled down until he was gripping Charles hardened member firmly, making him throw his head back and his lips part in a pleading whimper.  
>He couldn't tare his gaze away from Charles face, adoring the look of pure ecstasy and vulnerability that graced his features and just made his want greater.<p>

"Oh." Was all Charles could manage to mutter, closing his eyes to fully embrace the feeling of Erik's rough hand stroking his throbbing member, and gripping onto his shoulders for dear life. It felt as though if they were separated the whole world would come falling down and there would be nothing, they were all each other had it seemed and both of their overwhelming loneliness made it all the more frightening to actually be so dependant for once. He could feel pure bliss approaching quickly and pulled back, making Erik give him a look of confusion.

"I want it to be together." He whispered breathlessly. Erik nodded knowingly and reached into his bedside table, fishing out a little bottle of clear liquid that he had used on his fingers many nights before. He emptied some of it into his hand and lathered himself up, his erection twitching in anticipation as Charles lifted himself up so Erik could position himself correctly, pressing at his entrance until he slowly began to slide in. Charles winced in pain at first but then gasped in pleasure once Erik was buried to the hilt. The sensation was ridiculously good, Erik couldn't even think straight anymore, his head coming to rest upon Charles shoulder and pulling their bodies closer. He stroked his new lover's member in time with his thrusts, both of them so close to release that it was driving them mad.

Charles dug his nails into Erik's back as he finally fell over the edge into an abyss of pure exaltation. Erik's name on his tongue as a string of lewd moans escaped his bruised, red lips. Erik followed him shortly after, groaning deeply and holding Charles as close as he could.

Both spent they collapsed onto the bed, Erik lay on Charles wearily, his head resting on his chest. Their breath was unsteady still and their heartbeats still rapid. Charles hand came to rest upon the back of Erik's head, his fingers  
>idly toying with the dark strands.<p>

"You're in my thoughts so often in makes me crazy, it makes my heart ache for you and my skin crawl with need. I love your mind, I love your heart, I love your voice, I love you. Every time you are absent it feels as if someone has grabbed me by the hair and shoved my head into a tub of ice water, and is holding me under no matter how much I struggle and no matter how much my lungs burn. Sometimes I wish I didn't feel like this, because of the turmoil it causes me. But I love you." It all came out of Erik's mouth so hurriedly he didn't even have a chance to stop himself, all of his emotions spilling out at once as he clung to his lover desperately, who held him close and whispered soothing words to him. Charles had his arms wrapped protectively around Erik whose face was buried in the crook of his neck, trying to regain his composure but failing miserably.

"Erik, I love you." Charles whispered, leaning forward to kiss the top of his head. Everything felt okay, it was such a frightening feeling for Erik, nothing had ever felt so safe or so caring in his life, nothing so important or needed. He sighed, a feeling of euphoria settling over him, but was contrasted by the fear he felt deep in his heart.

They lay there like that, wrapped in each other's embrace, letting the outside world fall away and just enjoying the love they felt for each other. Silently begging that they stay this way, that neither ever leave the other; that their love withstand every trial that was placed before them.

(OKAY I LITERALLY ALMOST FUCKING CRIED WRITING THIS BECAUSE I WAS LISTENING TO SAD PIANO MUSIC AND I JUSt, *cries* HELP. I hope you enjoyed it. ;-; ❤)


End file.
